


Doomed

by jusrecht



Series: In Harmony [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: FEELS OMG, M/M, just because of feels, lmfao so short, total brainfart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun being the adorable little shit he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Because [this](https://twitter.com/88KANOKO23/status/569505861950779392) happened tonight and I exploded into billions of feels.

“Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“Hyung.”

“What?”

“Hyung.”

“…”

“Hyung~”

“You’re really starting to annoy me.”

“Hyung.” Kyuhyun grinned up at him from where he was resting his head on Kijoon's chest. “I just like saying it.”

Kijoon gave him a pointed look. “Don’t you have a lot of hyungs already?”

“But you’re special,” Kyuhyun declared, happily snuggling in closer. “ _My_ hyung.”

Kijoon rolled his eyes, but how could he not succumb to a helpless laugh after that? Kyuhyun in this mood was everything endearing and adorable and _by God_ he loved him so much.

Well, maybe it was time to accept his fate. He was doomed.

_**End**  
_


End file.
